Love just happens- Neal
by DarkDreamingDahlia
Summary: Nach einem verrückten Traum beschließt Neal Caffrey aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen, doch leider kann Peter Burke ihn finden, bevor er Kate Moreau finden kann, mit welcher er noch einiges zu klären hat. Er beschließ kurzhand den FBI-Agent zu einem Deal zu überreden, da er keine Lust mehr hat, hinter schwedischen Gardienen zu sitzen und wird Berater des FBI. Dabei gerät im interessan
1. Prolog- Deep in the Corners of my mind

Love just happens

By Michelle l. Gette

 _"I saw that you were perfect, and so I loved you. Then I saw that you were not perfect and I loved you even more."_

 _—_ Angelita Lim

* * *

 _Drifting alone,_

 _where am I to go,  
the purpose in me,  
sadly I don't know,_

Ich stand an einer Klippe und blickte auf das weite Meer hinaus. Es beängstigte mich ein wenig, da man seine Grenze nicht einschätzen konnte. Wasser bis zum Horizont. Keinen Blick zurück würde ich je wagen. Ich musste nach vorn, immer weiter, nie still stehen. Wer rastet, wird gefasst. Doch nun klaffte vor mir ein riesiger Abgrund. Wie sollte ich das nur überstehen? Ich wusste nicht mal, warum ich hier war. Gab es dafür überhaupt einen Grund? Mit Sicherheit nicht… Das letzte, woran ich mich erinnern konnte, war, dass ich in meiner Gefängniszelle war und meinen Ausbruch plante. Wie gelangte ich überhaupt hier her?

 _Who'll take my hand  
I'm sailing in the sand  
Nothing to enjoy  
Feeling quite destroyed_

Ich war allein und vollkommen auf mich gestellt. Hier drin half mir niemand und ich konnte auch keinem vertrauen, aber das war ebenso in der Außenwelt der Fall. Kate fehlte mir so schrecklich und ihr letzter Besuch hatte sich unangenehm in mein Hirn gebrannt. Wie konnte sie von einem Abschied reden, wenn ich doch nur noch ein halbes Jahr- zu diesem Zeitpunkt- absitzen musste? Da steckte noch mehr dahinter. Es musste einfach so sein! Ich konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass die Liebe meines Lebens mich einfach so zurückließ. Das war nicht sie! Ich kannte sie doch, und das war sie definitiv nicht. Unmöglich! Niemals im Leben! Nicht in diesem und nicht in hundert weiteren.

 _But I know a magic dolphin  
Swimming above the world  
And in my dreams it promised me  
That someday I'll find my girl_

Je mehr ich an Kate und mir zweifelte, desto mehr bröckelte das Gestein zu meinen Füßen. Deshalb beschloss ich nicht mehr nach unten zu sehen und einfach weiter nach vorne zu gehen. Es erschien mir als das einzig Richtige in jenem Moment. Meine Augen fokussierten den Horizont. Meine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Und meine Füße setzten vorsichtig und zitternd einen Schritt vor den anderen. Hinter dem Horizont würde mein Mädchen auf mich warten. Da war ich mir ganz sicher!

Als ich mich einigermaßen gesichert vorkam, begann ich immer schneller zu werden und zu rennen. Doch ich machte einen Fehler. Ich sah nach unten… und fiel in die Tiefen des schwarzen Gewässers. Es geschah so schnell, dass ich für einen Moment Wasser schluckte und das schwimmen vergaß. So sank ich schwer wie ein Stein weiter Richtung Meeresgrund… bis es mir auffiel.

Ich war übers Wasser gelaufen. Es musste ein Traum sein! Und in seinem eigenen Traum konnte man die Regeln doch selbst bestimmen. Als versuchte ich, bevor ich noch weiter sank, meine Gedanken genau auf einen Punkt umzulenken. Ich kann Unterwasser atmen. Ich kann Unterwasser atmen. Ich kann unter Wasser atmen! Je mehr ich daran dachte, desto stärker fühlte ich mich. Ich hatte die Macht über meinen Traum erlangt. Nun konnte ich tun und lassen, was ich wollte- zumindest für die nächsten paar Stunden.

Plötzlich eilte ein mir unbekanntes Objekt herbei und umkreiste mich wie wild. Ehe ich mich versehen konnte, hörte ich folgende Worte: „Du bist nicht allein. Sie wartet nur auf dich. Geh zu ihr." Es war ein Delphin, welcher in allen Farben schimmerte, die der Regenbogen zu bieten hatte. Alles wirkte so surreal und doch wirklich zugleich.

 _Lovers everywhere  
Why should I even care  
Will I ever change  
that would sure be strange_

Plötzlich überkam mich ein Gedanke. War es möglich, dass ich mit dem Delphin über Kate reden konnte? Schließlich ist der Delphin ja nicht mehr als die Verbildlichung meines Unterbewusstseins. Vielleicht wusste es mehr als mein bloßer Verstand. „Führst du mich zu ihr? Ich möchte sie sehen.", horchte ich nach, in der Hoffnung nicht allzu viel von meinem Traum abzuverlangen. Meine Befürchtungen, dass ich alles in Sekundenbruchteilen zerstören könnte und mit dieser Erkenntnis schließlich wieder in meine wunderschönen vier Quadratmetern erwachten würde, waren groß, aber ich musste es wagen.

Ohne Wort gab das mystische Wesen mir zu verstehen, dass ich ihm folgen sollte. Es kam mir komisch vor. Dieser Traum konnte auch sehr schnell zum Albtraum werden, wenn ich nicht aufpasste. Für einen Moment sollte ich jedoch meine antrainierte Skepsis gegenüber allem überwinden und der Anweisung Folge leisten. Zusammen schnellten wir durch das dunkle Gewässer.

 _She has the taste of summer  
Cute shiny eyes of love  
And until I find that girl of mine  
I have a friend above  
Yes, I have a friend above_

Das Meer wurde zum Tunnel und am Ende leuchtete ein grelles Licht, welches mich blendete. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zwang ich mich zum Weitergehen. Gleich würde ich Kate wieder sehen, auch wenn es nur meine eigene Einbildung war. Hinter dem Tunnel erwartete mich ein Stand wie im Paradies. An den Bäumen hingen zahlreich exotische Früchte. Blumen, welche lieblichen Duft versprühten, blühten in allen Formen und Farben am Rande des Sandes. Wunderschöne, schimmernde Muscheln lagen überall verteilt. Keine Wolke zierte den cyanblauen kristallklaren Himmel. Ein Bild zu schön um wahr zu sein. Und kein Künstler, nicht mal der Allerbeste, konnte diese Schönheit in einem seiner Werke je festhalten. Mir wurde schnell klar, dass mir nicht als die Erinnerung an diesen Ort bleiben würde, doch ich beschloss, diese einmalige Gelegenheit zu genießen. Meine Augen weiteten sich als ich sie bemerkte… Im Gegensatz zu ihr wirkte die Umgebung wie eine überzogene hämische Darstellung eines nicht existenten Ortes. Sie jedoch empfand ich als so real, dass ich meine Hand nach ihr aussteckte, um sie zu berühren. Noch im selben Moment zog ich sie erschrocken zurück. Ich hatte Angst, dass, wenn ich sie zu fassen bekam, sie sich in Luft auflösen würde. Sie war wahrlich das Schönste, was ich je gesehen hatte. Goldene Lockenpracht, Augen, welche funkelten wie die schönsten Saphire, volle geschwungene Lippen, ein prachtvoller Körper, doch das mit Abstand faszinierendste an ihr war… ihr Lachen, das, was ihre Augen so zum Leuchten brachte. Es brachte einen unweigerlich dazu alle Sorgen zu vergessen und mit ihr zu lachen. Alles an ihr erwirkte den Eindruck, dass sie ein Engel sei oder zumindest irgendein anderes übernatürliches Wesen, da niemand menschliches, so schön sein konnte.

„Ich habe dich zu ihr gebracht und das muss vorerst reichen. Wenn du wieder aufwachst musst du sie allein finden.", ertönte die Stimme und mir wurde schmerzlich klar, dass ich gleich wieder erwachen würde. Gefangen an dem gleichen Ort seit ungefähr drei Jahren. Aber nun wusste ich, je schneller ich meinen Plan in die Tat umsetzte, umso besser. Trotz allem, was eben geschehen war- schließlich war das bloß meine eigene Fantasie- musste ich Kate suchen und finden. Ich wollte immer noch begreifen, warum sie sich plötzlich nicht mehr bei mir blicken ließ und warum sie beim letzten Besuch meinte, mich nie wieder sehen zu wollen.

In dieser Nacht tat ich kein Auge mehr zu. Dieser Traum beschäftigte mich weit mehr, als dass es mir lieb war.

* * *

Guten Abend,

und ich begrüße euch zu meinem neuen Projekt 'Love just happens'!

Love just happens wird es in vier Ausführungen geben, wobei diese hier mit Neal im Abstand am längsten wird. Alle anderen Geschichten, die von Peter, Diana und Jones, werden nicht länger als drei Kapitel und sind deshalb eher als kurze Geschichten einzustufen. Diese Geschichte braucht natürlich mehr Aufbauzeit, da ich den neuen Charakter ja erst einführen muss und gut Ding will Weile haben. Außerdem dauert es hier auch generell ein bisschen mehr. Wer es langsam angehen möchte in Sachen Romantik, ist hier genau richtig. Aber versprochen: Es wird nicht langweilig! Die anderen drei Teile kommen innerhalb der nächsten zwei Monate online. Je nachdem wie weit ich mit meiner Planung komme.

Dies soll nun mein Prolog sein, zwar relativ wenig erklärend, aber ausreichend zur eigentlichen Story hinführen, alles andere ergibt sich später. Die Puzzelteile werden sich dann langsam zusammenfügen. Mal schauen! :D Für den Prolog habe ich mich dazu entschieden, eine Art Songfic daraus zumachen. Das kursiv gedruckte sind Zeilen aus dem Song Dolphin, aus dem ich die Inspiration für diese Arbeit gewonnen habe. Das Lied ist von Alexaner Rybak und ihr solltet unbedingt mal reinhören, wenn ihr Zeit habt. Ich liebe diesen Song!

Ich freue mich auf eure Meinungen bezüglich meines Kapitels und ich hoffe, dass sie zumindest überhaupt jemand liest. White Collar ist ja leider nicht das größte Fandom hier. Aber wenigstens ist es da!

Alles Liebe,

Dahlia


	2. Reality and Fantasy

Endlich hatte ich Peter zum Deal rumgekriegt und nun marschierte ich die ersten halbwegs freien Schritte seit fast drei Jahren. Naja, kurz nachdem ich diese scheußliche Einrichtung hinter mir gelassen hatte und von meinen neuen Betreuer abgeholt wurde, legte mir dieser auch direkt mein schicke Accessoire, für die nächsten vier Jahre, anlegte.  
Es kratzte ein wenig, aber wenigstens durfte ich endlich wieder einen Anzug tragen, morgens guten Kaffee trinken und nach Kate suchen- jedenfalls in einem Radius von drei Meilen. Doch zuerst musste ich mich um den Holländer-Fall kümmern. Sonst konnte ich nicht lange diesen Luxus genießen.  
Peter brachte mich zu meiner Absteige- welche ich als Beleidung mir gegenüber empfand- und meinte hämisch, mir wäre es frei, meinen Wohnsitz zu ändern, wenn ich etwas fand, was in meinen Radius lag und außerdem noch, nicht mehr als 700€ kostete. Er wagte es sogar, und setzte noch einen drauf: „Wenn du neue Kleidung suchst, um die Ecke ist ein Heilsarmeeladen."  
Schnaufend begab ich mich dort hin. Ich wollte keine Sekunde länger als nötig in diesem versifften Rattenloch bleiben. Gerade als ich fast etwas gefunden hatte, was ansatzweise meinem feinen Geschmack entsprach wurde ich auf eine ältere Dame an der Kasse aufmerksam. Sie war besonders, dass erkannte ich direkt. Dies lag vor allem daran, dass sie keinen billigen Krempel herbrachte, sondern Anzüge, DIVORE ANZÜGE! Natürlich konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, sie zumindest darauf anzusprechen und tatsächlich- wie ein Wunder- bot sie mit nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung an, mir ihre Wohnung anzuschauen, da sie einen Teil davon untervermieten wollte.  
Es war perfekt. Ein wundervoller Ausblick, eine nette Landlady, gutes Essen und ich musste keine Angst haben, mir diverse Infektionen einzuhandeln, sobald ich mich auf mein Bett legte. June- so hieß die nette Dame- verriet mir, dass ihr verstorbener Mann seinerzeit in meiner neuen Wohnung ein illegales Spielkasino betrieben hatte. Deshalb störte es sie nicht, dass ich eine Fußfessel trug. Im Gegenteil, sie freute sich, dass sie nicht mehr so einsam in ihrem großen Haus war und ich etwas Leben einbrachte. Ich fand, dass dieses Haus bereits nur so von Erinnerungen und Nostalgie überschwemmt war.  
Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden richtete ich mich zumindest grundlegend ein und kochte noch etwas in der Küche für mich und June, während wir so über uns und die Welt schwadronierten. Mal dieses und mal jenes Thema. Es war gut, nach langer Zeit mal wieder mit jemandem ein ausführliches Gespräch zu führen. June war echt eine tolle Frau; gebildet, belesen, Weinkennerin… Sie hatte Klasse und ein gutes Herz. Irgendwie war sie wie die Großmutter, die ich nie hatte. Und ich hoffte, dass sich darauf noch eine wundervolle Freundschaft entwickeln würde.  
So schlief ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein und wachte mit selbigen wieder auf. Rasch wickelte ich mir meinen Morgenrock um und setzte mich zum Frühstück auf die Dachterrasse, um die Aussicht auf das morgendliche Manhattan zu genießen. Und es gab nur eines, was diesen Tagesbeginn noch besser gestalten würde: Peter's Blick, wenn er meine neue Unterkunft sah. Der machte große Augen. Aber er wirkte auch leicht frustriert… Es gab einen Hinweis zum Holländer, dem wir nachzugehen hatten. Noch bevor wir das Haus verließen, aber erst nachdem ich in einen Anzug von Junes Mann geschlüpft war, hatten wir eine anregte Diskussion darüber, dass ich diese Möglichkeit, die sich mir bot, eigentlich nicht verdient hätte. Außerdem bezeichnete er mich als Comic-Figur, was mich doch leicht kränkte. Schließlich trug ich einen echten Divore und meiner Meinung nach, stand mir die Fedora echt gut.  
Im Auto redeten wir kaum miteinander. Worüber auch? ‚Ach und was hast du so letzte Woche gemacht?' ‚Ich saß im Knast, in den du mich gesteckt hast und sonst nicht viel.' Man bemerke die Ironie dahinter. Deshalb empfand ich dies eigentlich ganz angenehm und so konnte ich mich einigermaßen mental auf das Vorbereiten, was nun folgte.  
Wir waren dank eines Memos zum Flughafen zitiert worden, da man über 600 Bücher von ein und demselben spanischen Märchen bei nur einem Passagier fand. Man vermutete, dass es sich dabei um Schneewittchen handelte, einen Kriminellen, welcher in Kontakt mit dem Holländer stand. Da dieser merkwürdige Buchhändler vom Zoll aufgehalten wurde, eilten Peter und ich natürlich direkt zum Zollbereich. Dabei wurden mir auch umgehend zwei meiner neuen Kollegen vorgestellt. „Das ist Diana Barrigan, meine Neue-" „Deine neue was?" „Meine neue FBI-Auszubildende. Und daneben ist Portia Avery, meine wertgeschätzte Kollegin.", erklärte Peter und deutete auf eine blonde, schlanke Frau und die kleinere mit den schwarzen Haaren, welche darauf verzichtete mir zur Begrüßung die Hand zu reichen. Die Blonde jedoch hielt sie mir freundlich hin und ich nahm an. Gesprächig war sie jedenfalls nicht. Kaum waren die anfänglichen Angelegenheiten geklärt, begaben wir uns direkt zur konfiszierten Ware. Peter verschwand schon recht bald um mit dem Besitzer dieses Fundes zu reden. Und auch Portia huschte davon, um weitere Informationen zu sammeln. Schlussendlich stand ich dort allein mit der Frau, von der ich vermutete, dass sie Diana war, und wir schwiegen. Ähnlich wie bei der Begrüßung… Jedoch beschloss ich das Eis zu brechen, da sie ja nicht so schüchtern aussah und auch nicht wie ein FBI-Agent wirkte: „Sie sind doch Diana, die Assistentin von Peter, richtig?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und dabei ihren geflochtenen Zopf gleich mit: „Nein, Sie irren. Ich bin Avery, aber das dürfte Burke Ihnen eigentlich bereits gesagt haben." Ein komischer und selbst für mich nicht zuordenbarer Akzent lag in ihrer Stimme. Und selbst ihre Worte wählte die Dame auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Sie hatte keines der Bücher auch nur angefasst, also was machte sie hier? Als sie mir einen fragenden Blick zu warf, nickte ich als Antwort und verließ auch den Raum um Peter zu suchen. Diese Frau war mir nicht ganz geheuer.  
Umso erleichtert war ich nun endlich Peter zu finden. Dieser wurde vom Anwalt des Buchverkäufers verscheucht, doch das Schnütchen zu das seine Lippen formatierten, verriet mir, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckte. Nachdem Peter dem Zollbeamten noch mal die Meinung gegeigt hatte lief er geradewegs zurück zum Vernehmungsraum. Leider war es bereits zu spät. Der Bücherdealer war tot.  
Deshalb widmeten wir uns wieder den Büchern zu. Nach reichlicher Überlegung kam ich auf die Idee, dass der Holländer vielleicht nur hinter den leeren Seiten zu Beginn des Buches her war, da es spanisches Pergament aus dem 18. Jahrhundert war. Nun überlegten alle, was das wohl sein könnte, was er darauf drucken wollte. „Geldscheine?" „Zu wenig. Kunstwerke?" „Zu klein…", murrte Peter, bis die Blonde ihm ins Wort fiel: „Bonds." „Ja, aber natürlich Bonds und sicher kann uns unser Freund auch mehr verraten", meinte der Special Agent mit einem plötzlichen Stimmungswandel und deutete auf das Portmonee, welches im Koffer steckte.  
Bevor wir alle in Büro fuhren, machten Peter und ich uns auf den Weg zum National Archive um dort in Erfahrung zu bringen, was Schneewittchen dort gesucht hatte. Der Victory Bond, welcher eindeutig eine Fälschung war. Natürlich nahmen wir ihn mit, sehr zum Bedauern des Angestellten. Zusammen mit den anderen rätselten wir noch lange, warum er den echten Bond durch eine Fälschung ersetzt hatte. Bis Peter das Büro verlassen musste und ich noch in letzter Minute einen Lösungsvorschlag erbrachte.  
Vollkommen ermüdet landete ich zuhause und bemerkte meinen alten Freund Mozzie, welcher sich wie immer einfach so an meiner Weinsammlung bediente. „Schön, dass du da bist, mein Freund." „Ist toll wieder draußen zu sein. Stimmt's, Neal?" „Ja, sehr, aber du musst mir dabei helfen Kate zu finden." „Sie ist weg, Neal. Und ihr Verschwinden hat sie perfekt inszeniert." „Aber bitte such trotzdem! Such in Frankreich, Mozz! Oder überall, aber bitte hilf mir!"  
Auch mein halbglatzköpfiger Freund verschwand nach einer Weile um seinen Geschäften nachzugehen. Mit meinem halbvollen Weinglas stellte ich mich an die Brüstung der Terrasse und sah dem nächtlichen New York bei seinem Treiben zu. In Gedanken driftete ich abermals zu dieser Frau in meinem Traum ab. In letzter Zeit ging sie mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf… so wie Kate. Aber bei ihr war es eher Frustration als Faszination. Ich ertappte mich bei der Überlegung, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn mir diese wunderschöne Frau plötzlich über den Weg laufen würde. Mit Sicherheit könnte ich sie nicht so schnell wieder gehen lassen. Allerdings war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ich sie je treffen würde. Dafür war die Welt zu groß und mein Radius zu klein.

* * *

Hallo!  
Ich will so viel wie möglich schreiben, so lang ich noch kreativ genug dafür bin und deshalb lege ich jetzt ordentlich was hin.  
Ähm, also dieses Kapitel wird auch nicht so wie die anderen, da ich ja hier noch auf Neal's erste Begegnung mit den FBi eingehen musste und ich wollte den Fall nicht wirklich ändern. Also war das eher eine grobe Umschreibung der Geschehnisse aus Neals Sicht. Bei den nächsten Kapiteln, wird das etwas anders, da ich dort nicht mehr wirklich auf die Fälle der Serie eingehen werde, sondern selbst eigene Fälle kreiere. Eine Eckpunkte des eigentlichen Plots werden natürlich auch erwähnt, aber diese werden eine andere Gewichtung haben.  
Zusammenfassend: Die nächsten Kapitel werden freier und sich deutlich von den ersten beiden ditanzieren.  
Zwischen den Kapitel kann demnach auch ein größere Zeitraum (von der Serie aus gesehen) liegen wie zum Beispiel: Wenn ich Kapitel 3 erwähnen würde, Kate stirbt und im nächsten Kapitel ist er schon auf Cape Verde. Das war jetzt natürlich überspitzt, aber ich hoffe ihr wisst, was ich meine. Es ist mehr eine bruchstückhafte Erinnerung von Neal an Portia.  
Was haltet ihr von ihr? Habt ihr einen ersten Eindruck gewonnen? Was denkt ihr, wie es weiter gehen wird?

Liebe Grüße,  
Dahlia


	3. La vie en noire

Mein Blick wanderte zur Uhr und ich zählte schon fast die Minuten bis ich weiter an diesem Hypothekenbetrug arbeiten konnte. Ich wusste nicht, was langweiliger war, diese Besprechung oder der derzeitige Fall. Meine Hoffnungen auf etwas Spannungen waren schon fast dahin, als Peter endlich zum letzten Thema überging.  
„Was ist das?", fragte ich und sprach somit für die gesamte Gesellschaft dieses morgendlichen FBI-Meetings. „Das, mein lieber Neal, ist Papa Samedi's Messer. Sein Wert beläuft sich auf eine halbe Million US-Dollar… und es wurde vorletzte Nacht aus einem Privatbesitz gestohlen.", erklärte Peter heiter: „Und wir müssen es wieder auftreiben! Weiß irgendjemand mehr darüber oder hat einer von euch Lust und Laune das nach zu recherchieren?" Ein Hauch von Sarkasmus lag in seiner Stimme, aber was wusste ich schon.  
Ein Seufzen hinter mir verleitete mich dazu mich umzudrehen. Am anderen Ende des Konferenzraumes schüttelte Portia ihre blonde Mähne: „Es heißt Baron Samedi… und dabei handelt es sich um ein Objekt, dem nachgesagt wird, dass es dunkle Magie wirken lassen kann. In Fachkreisen ist man sich sicher, dass es ursprünglich als Fluchobjekt genutzt wurde, um seinem Opfer Schmerzen, die schlimmer sind als tausend kleine Tode, aufzuerlegen. Die Legende besagt, dass ein großer Schamane einst eine Fehde mit einer anderen Familie hatte und als diese sein einziges Kind töteten und ihm die Leiche vorsetzten, schwor er sich Rache und fertigte aus einem Knochen seines Sohnes dieses Messer an, damit die Mörder niemals ruhen würden." „Nette Geschichte…", meinte Peter, welcher mindestens genauso verstört war wie alle anderen in dem Raum: „Du kennst das Messer?" „Ja, mir wurde des Öfteren davon berichtet. Es ist ein Handreichungsgegenstand… das heißt, wer auch immer es gestohlen hat, ich bin mir sicher, jetzt hat er es nicht mehr.", ergänzte sie schulterzuckend.  
„Gut, dann wenden wir uns dem Fall zu. Das könnte ja noch interessant werden. Bist du dabei, Neal?", mein guter Freund wendete den Blick ab und sich mir wieder zu. In mein Gesicht schlich sich ein ironisches Grinsen: „Als hätte ich eine Wahl!" „Schön! Avery, ich erwarte zum Abend hin mehr Informationen. Neal, schalte deine Quellen ein, vielleicht will jemand das Ding wiederloswerden. Und alle anderen… An die Arbeit!"  
Ein müdes Grummeln ging durch die Menge der Schnüffler, wie Mozzie sie liebevoll nannte. Alle kramten ihre Unterlagen zusammen und huschten im Schnellschritt zurück an ihre Schreibtische. „Du hattest noch mal Glück, was? Ich bin jetzt mit diesem wundervollen Bankbetrug beschäftigt, während du mit Avery Spaß hast.", meinte Jones leicht genervt, jedoch war es sieben Uhr in der Früh und daher konnte ich es ihm nicht verübeln, dass es nicht bester Laune war. Leicht überrascht zog ich eine Augenbraue hoch: „Spaß mit Avery? Geht das überhaupt oder scheidet das eine nicht das andere aus? So komisch wie sie ist…" „Ach, das legt sich noch. Sie war anfangs für alle merkwürdig. Gib ihr Zeit zum sich zu Öffnen.", sagte er beschwichtigend, klopfte mir zweimal auf die Schulter, ehe er sich mit seinen Akten unter dem Arm in Richtung Ausgang machte.  
Es konnte tatsächlich etwas dran sein, an dem, was er gesagt hatte. Ich war zwar schon lange genug hier, um die Abläufe und Vorgehensweisen des FBI zu verinnerlichen, aber ich kannte noch nicht mal die Namen aller Mitarbeiter der Abteilung ‚White Collar'. Deshalb war es durchaus möglich, dass Portia weiterhin noch anfängliche Bedenken mir gegenüber hegte. Daher nahm ich mir vor, die hübsche Blondine von ihren Zweifeln zu befreien und gemeinsam mit ihr- und Peter- den Fall zu lösen. Zuerst jedoch sollte ich mit ihr reden, um herauszufinden, was sie noch alles über dieses Messer wusste.  
„Portia, da sind sie ja! Ich habe sie bereits gesucht.", begrüße ich die Dame mit dem üblichen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Wo sollte ich denn auch sonst sein als an meinem Tisch?", murrte sie leicht gereizt und tippte weiter irgendetwas in ihr Smartphone ein: „Und Avery reicht vollkommen, denn ich wüsste nicht, dass ich Ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilt hätte, mich mit meinem Vornamen anzusprechen." Nicht mal einen Blick würdigte sie mir. „Nun…. Jedenfalls ich bin wegen des Falls hier. Mich würde es brennend interessieren, warum sie mehr über dieses Artefakt wissen als ich.", hackte ich vorsichtig nach, doch stieß nur auf Abweisung ihrerseits. „Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das anginge, Caffrey." „Naja, ich dachte, wir arbeiten zusammen an dem Fall und da hielt ich es für schlau, wenn wir unsere Quellen teilen.", merkte ich vollkommen ruhig an und lehnte mich dabei an ihren Tisch an. Anscheinend hatte ich sie am Hacken, da sie quittierend seufzte: „Fein. Mein Bruder hatte mir davon erzählt. Er selbst beschäftigte sich sehr ausgiebig mit Voodoo und Fluchobjekten. Aber das ist schon lang her. Verwunderlich, dass überhaupt etwas von diesem Unsinn hängen geblieben ist." Zum ersten Mal sah sie mir in die Augen, doch der Ausdruck in ihnen, verriet mir nichts über das, was wohl in ihr vorging. „Wenn das alles war, würde ich sie bitten, wieder an ihre Arbeit zu gehen. Einige Leute müssen tatsächlich heute noch etwas schaffen. Und wehe, ihr Hintern berührt noch einmal meinen Tisch!" Mit erhobenen Händen zog ich von dannen und beschloss eine kleine Internetrecherche zu ihr und ihrem Bruder anzufertigen.  
Auf ihren exotischen Namen gab es leider nur sehr wenige Treffer, aber zum Glück gerade genug als, dass ich ihre Brüder ermitteln konnte. Facebook sei Dank! Der älteste war Namenspartner einer Kanzlei hier in New York. Und der jüngste war anscheinend der, den ich suchte; Historiker im Fachbereich für Afrikanische Geschichte, Kunstwissenschaftler und… Dieb! Ich glaubte meinen Augen kaum! Das erklärte wohl, warum sie beim FBI war, obwohl sie hier nicht reinzupassen schien. Er wurde wegen Kunstraub festgenommen und saß gerade seine Haftstrafe ab. Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, umso sinniger erschien mir ihre Abneigung gegen über mir. Also wenn ich das nicht noch für meine Zwecke nutzen konnte, dann wusste ich auch nicht!  
Da ich nun hatte, was ich wollte, musste ich wohl die Zeit bis zur Besprechung vor Feierabend totschlagen und womit ginge das besser als mit Arbeit und Papierkram. Ein kurzer Anruf bei Mozzie genügt, damit er sich mal umhörte, was das Messer betraf. Auf Anhieb fiel ihm jedoch nichts ein. Schade. Leider musste ich mich deshalb auch wieder meinem Hypothekenbetrug zu wenden.  
Noch am selben Abend in Peters Büro verkündete Portia: „Alec Slater. Das ist unser Mann. Ich bin bei der Recherche darüber gestoßen. Er scheint perfekt zu passen. Zum einen, weil er gerade in New York ist und zum anderen, weil er großes Interesse an dem Ding geäußert hat. Seine Frau ist im vergangen Halbjahr ermordet worden, deshalb lässt sich vermuten, dass er damit irgendetwas vorhat." Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf meine Lippen und ich konnte es mir nicht mehr verkneifen, meinen Trumpf auszuspielen: „Also meine Quellen besagen, dass ein gewisser Vincent d'Arset sehr interessiert an dem Messer ist." „Unmöglich, Vincent d'Arset sitzt gerade seine Haftstrafe in Chicago ab.", erwiderte sie mit einem bitterbösen Blick in ihren Irden. Das ganze rundete sie noch mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ab, sodass es wohl bedrohlich aussehen sollte. Leider zeigte dies recht wenig Wirkung auf mich. „Wäre es nicht möglich, dass beide zusammen arbeiten?", hackte ich nach. „Natürlich nicht!", schnitt sie mir das Wort ab: „Die beiden hassen sich!" Nun schaltete auch Peter sich verwundert ein: „Woher wissen sie das?" „Weil ich die beiden kenne! Und Caffrey, wenn sie noch eine Sekunde länger behaupten, mein Bruder hätte etwas mit dem Überfall zu tun, dann Gnade ihnen Gott!"  
Sowohl Peter als auch ich schauten sie ungläubig an. Man hätte nie hinter so einem ruhigen Menschen so viel Temperament vermutet. Mit einer Handbewegung fuhr sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht richtete sich auf und ergänzte daraufhin kalt: „Solang Sie den nicht von diesem Fall abziehen, erhalten sie keine Informationen mehr von mir." Noch leicht kochend stapfte sie aus Peters Büro und marschierte Richtung Ausgang. Nun waren wir die letzten beiden Personen in diesem Stockwerk und kaum hatte sich der Aufzug hinter Portia geschlossen, warf Peter mir einen wütenden Blick zu: „Was war denn das? Ich habe Avery noch nie so wütend erlebt! Warum musstest du sie verärgern? Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art!" Ich wusste keine Antwort, doch ich begann zu stammeln: „Ich… Sie.. Sie hat angefangen!" Missmutig richtete ich meinen Blick zu Boden. Die Erkenntnis kam spät, aber sie kam doch noch: Ich hatte mich falsch verhalten. Dabei wusste ich nicht mal, ob sie meine Entschuldigung, wenn ich ihr eine geben würde, auch annehmen würde. So sauer wie sie eben war, wirkte dies sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
Nach einigen Minuten als auch Peter sich beruhigt hatte, seufzte er: „ Du hast dich ziemlich kindisch benommen… Oder willst du etwa, dass man auf deinem wunden Punkt rumdrückt? Entschuldige dich bei ihr. Sie ist vernünftig und wird dir sicher verzeihen." Dem fügte er noch hinzu: „Lass uns nachhause fahren. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Wortlos nahm er sein Jackett von der Stuhllehne und schaltete das Licht hinter uns beiden aus.  
Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr bereute ich meine Tat und desto weniger verstand ich, warum ich eigentlich tat, was ich tat. Im Endeffekt kam ich zum Entschluss, dass ich es wohl nicht gewohnt war, wenn man mich ohne offensichtlich erscheinenden Grund nicht leiden konnte. Und das war bei ihr der Fall. Sie wiedersetzte sich meinem Charme, anders als alle anderen Frauen. Es war nicht bloße Abweisung, sondern auch ihr Desinteresse, was mich so aus der Bahn warf. Entweder hasste man mich oder man liebte mich, irgendwas dazwischen hatte ich selten erlebt.  
Als ich allein die gesamte Flasche Wein geleert hatte, wurde mir klar, dass Mozzie heute wohl nicht mehr auftauchen würde und er auch anscheinend nichts Neues über Kates Aufenthaltsort oder den der Spieldose herausgefunden hatte. Daher entledigte ich mich des Anzugs, streifte eine Schlafhose über und legte mich wohlverdient in mein Bett.  
„Caffrey! Aufwachen! Ich muss mit Ihnen reden!", ertönte es nur Sekundenbruchteile bevor ich überrascht vom kühlem Nass die Augen aufriss. „Sie sind doch verrückt!", zischte ich, wenig amüsiert über mein Erwachen. „Sind Sie doch auch. Also… haben Sie mir irgendetwas zu sagen oder wird das eine einseitige Unterhaltung?", merkte Portia an und hielt mir einen Kaffeebecher vor die Nase, welchen ich dankbar annahm. „June hat sie reingelassen?" Ein Nicken von ihr genügte mir als Antwort und ich fuhr fort: „Es tut mir sehr leid. Ich habe mich gestern falsch verhalten. Ich hätte ihren Bruder nicht erwähnen sollen." „Schön, dass sie es einsehen, aber auch ich habe etwas überreagiert. Sie hatten mich eiskalt erwischt. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass Sie diese Information gegen mich verwenden würden.", murmelte sie und schaute zu Boden.  
Wir schwiegen uns noch eine ganze Weile an, ehe sie ausholte, um mir eine längere Geschichte anzuvertrauen: „Mein Bruder… Vincent und ich… Wir waren immer zusammen und haben so viel zusammen erlebt. Damals waren er und Alec noch Freunde, die besten Freunde. Und schon damals passte es Alec gar nicht, dass ein Mädchen zwischen ihnen stand. Er war es auch, der Vince auf die dunkle Seite zog. Was mit kleinen Taschendiebnummern begann, wurde schnell sehr gefährlich für die beiden. So manchen schwierigen Coup haben sie zu zweit bewältigt. Ich muss zugeben, es war sehr geschickt eingefädelt von Alec. Er kannte mich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ich bei so etwas nie mitmachen würde und drängte mich so von Vince weg. Ein Coup ging fürchterlich schief und Vince wurde anstelle von Alec verhaftet, welcher natürlich nur seine eigene Haut retten wollte. Und seitdem sind die beiden nicht mehr gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Alec behauptet, es wäre allein Vince eigene Schuld, dass er im Knast gelandet ist. Und das ist schon das Ende der Geschichte. Er hat das Messer sicher geklaut, um es Vince als Friedensangebot zu geben." „Aber warum haben Sie Peter gesagt, es läge an seiner verstorbenen Frau?", hielt ich ihr vor. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf eine Seite und schaute mich wieder mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick an: „Halbwahrheit. Ich wollte meinen Bruder da raushalten, aber Sie haben ihn ja reingezogen. Mein Bruder war schon immer hinter dem Messer her, da er die Liebe seines Lebens verloren hatte und glaubte, wenn er das hätte, was sie am meisten begehrte, hätte er auch wieder ein Stück von ihr… Aber das ist ein ganz anderes Kapitel. Ziehen Sie sich an und dann fahren wir gemeinsam ins Büro. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir Alec schnappen werden."  
Kaum hatte ich meinen Divore an und meine Krawatte geknotet, stiegen wir auch in ihren Audi A7 Sportback. „Woher haben Sie das nötige Kleingeld für den Wagen?", erkundigte ich mich nicht ganz ohne Neugierde. „Reiche Familie- da bekommt man so was zum Geburtstag. Du darfst mich jetzt apropos duzen. Jemand, dem ich von meiner Familie erzählt habe, kennt mich gut genug dafür.", kommentierte sie unbeeindruckt und guckte starr auf die Straße. Ich lächelte: „Dann darf ich dich jetzt Portia nennen?" Sie nickte. „Gut, Portia… Sag mal, warum heißt du eigentlich so? Ist ja nicht gerade ein gewöhnlicher Name?", warf ich ein. Einen Moment lang schwieg sie, so als müsste sie nachdenken, weil sie sich nicht sicher wäre: „Meine Eltern sind Shakespeare-Liebhaber. Die haben jedes Stück schon zigmal gesehen und naja in ‚the merchant of Venice' – das kennen Sie… kennst du ja sicher- gibt es die Rolle der Porzia, welche sich für ihren Geliebten als Mann verkleidet und ihn vor Gericht mehr oder weniger verteidigt… Sicher fanden meine Eltern, dass sehr amüsant, weil sie selbst Anwälte sind und vor mir haben sie drei Söhne bekommen, also wäre ich eine Frau unter Männer und dazu noch unter Anwälten. Ich finde das eher bescheuert, aber nun gut, ich muss wohl damit leben." „Wo du es gerade erwähnst, du hast schon eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit deinem Namensvetter. Aber warum arbeitest du fürs FBI, wenn deine Eltern so reich sind wie ich vermute? Und warum war dein Bruder ein Dieb?", fügte ich ein. Ich war begeistert eine gleiche Seele zu treffen, jemand, der wie ich schon viel erlebt hatte. „Warum waren sie ein Con Artist? Warum wohl? Für den Kick natürlich. Als reiches Kind wird einem immer alles in den Arsch geschoben und alles, was normale Menschen interessant finden, langweilt einen bloß. Man könnte uns schon fast Adrenalinjunkies nennen… obwohl… mein ältester Bruder, Richard, ist Anwalt geworden, weil er die ganze Zeit auf uns aufpassen musste und das war ihm, glaube ich, genug Action fürs ganze Leben. Der zweit älteste von uns ist Profiboxer und wird nachher wahrscheinlich Trainer. Also ist der auch ständig auf Achse. Ist irgendwie so ein Familiending. Muss man nicht verstehen!", sagte sie und begann kurz darauf lauthals zu lachen. Ihre Erzählung war tatsächlich amüsant und auch ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ihr Lachen war heiter und ausgelassen und erinnerte mich unweigerlich an die Frau aus meinem Traum. Schon fast ein wenig melancholisch schaute ich aus dem Autofenster. Ob ich sie jemals finden würde?  
Kurz daraufhin befanden wir uns wieder in Peters Büro. Dieser war sichtlich überrascht uns beide zusammen zu sehen. „Habt ihr euch versöhnt?", murmelte er, während er seinen Kopf wieder in irgendwelche Akten steckte. Wir unterhielten uns eine Weile über den Fall, bis mein Handy zu vibrieren begann. Auf dem Bildschirm leuchte ‚Mozzie' auf. „Alles klar, Kumpel. Danke für die Information. Nachher: Wein und Schach spielen? Gut, dann ist das vereinbart! Bis später, Mozz!", nuschelte ich ins Mikrofon und wendete mich wieder den anderen zu: „Das war Mozzie. Er weiß, war unser lieber Alec mit dem Messer vorhat…" Nachdem ich alles berichtet hatte, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hatte Peter auch zugleich einen Plan: „Also wir gehen wie folgt vor…"  
Einige Tage später erfolgte unsere Operation. Alle standen auf ihren Posten, nur ich… saß im Van mit Jones. Diesmal spielte Diana die Rolle einer belesen und doch böswilligen Mambo, welche die Echtheit des Messers von Baron Samedi für Slater bestätigen sollte. Nur wenige Stunden später sollte dann sein Flieger nach Chicago gehen, ganz in der Nähe vom Gefängnis, in dem Vincent d'Arsets inhaftiert war. Alec wurde misstrauisch, doch man konnte ihn noch im rechten Moment ergreifen. Er handelte einen Deal aus, ein Tatgeständnis dafür, dass er eine Zelle gleich neben Vincent bekam. Eine wahre Ganovenfreundschaft. Herzerwärmend für jemanden wie mich.  
Nachdem ich mich endlich in meiner Wohnung entspannen und zurücklegen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür: „Neal? Hier wartet eine schöne Frau an der Tür für dich. Soll ich sie raufschicken?" „Ja, klar, June. Danke noch mal.", rief ich durch die Tür und machte keine Anstalten mich von meinem Bild abzuwenden. „Was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist?", kommentierte eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme mein künstlerisches Treiben. „Ich will was ausprobieren. Wieso beehrst du mich mit deiner Gesellschaft, Portia? Der Fall ist doch vorbei."  
„Ja, aber ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass wir so einen schlechten Start haben.", meinte die schöne Blonde und erweckte so meine Neugier. „Ich habe Wein als Friedensangebot dabei. Was meinst du… Wollen wir ein wenig plaudern?" „Oh! Ein Merlot aus dem Jahre 1967. Ein guter Jahrgang! Damit soll unsere neugewonnene Freundschaft besiegelt werden.", ich nahm den edlen Tropfen entgegen und entkorkte ihn zugleich. Ohne weitere Umschweife schenkte ich uns beiden ein und überreichte ihr ein Glas: „Auf uns!" Wir prosteten uns zu und lachten. „Weißt du… Peter hat mir ganz schön die Hölle heiß gemacht, weil das Messer weg ist. Du hattest doch nichts damit zu tun, oder?", merkte ich belustigt an und erkannte an ihrem schelmischen Grinsen, dass ich wohl Recht hatte. „Nein, ich doch nicht. Aber sagen wir es mal so… Es ist dort, wo es hingehört.", erwiderte sie mir und nahm auf einem Esszimmerstuhl Platz: „Ich habe gehört, dass du gut kochen kannst. Möchtest du mir nicht mal eine Kostprobe deines Talents geben?" „Ach so, deshalb bist du in Wirklichkeit hier! Sei froh, dass ich heute tatsächlich etwas besonders zubereiten wollte. Gehst du mir wenigstens zur Hand?" „Wenn du möchtest, dass dein schönes Apartment in Flammen steht, bitte, immer wieder gern!" „Schon gut, schon gut…. Mal was anderes… Warum ist ein Langfinger wie du beim FBI? Und sag mir nicht, es wäre wegen dem Kick. Ich weiß, dass da noch mehr dahinter steckt. Du wurdest nie mit einem Verbrechen in Verbindung gebracht, also warum hast du aufgehört?" „Neal… Wer sagt dass ich aufgehört habe? Aber du hast Recht, es hat mehr als einen Grund. Hast du dich schon mal mit Fotografie beschäftigt?". Ich nickte. „Wenn du dein Objekt mit dem Rücken zur Lichtquelle ablichtest, dann siehst nicht mehr als einen schwarzen Schatten. Und genau das tue ich. Ich verstecke mich im Licht, damit die Dunkelheit mich nicht einholt…"  
„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"  
„Ich bin dem Abgrund zu nahe gekommen und wäre fast in ein unendlich tiefes Loch ohne Wiederkehr gefallen, deshalb bin ich so hoch geflogen, dass kein Monster sich mehr an mich herantraut."  
„Du redest in Rätseln, Portia."  
„Wer nicht?"

* * *

Hallo und willkommen beim Abspann!  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß mit dem neusten Kapitel und freue mich auf eure Reviews!

xoxo,  
Dahlia


End file.
